Summer trip - a danganronpa v1 story
by Baseballpunk
Summary: Stupid story about the class going on a summer trip...


This story is written from Mondo's pov because i love him. It's a danganronpa v1 story because i haven't finished playing v2 yet. It's also my first fanfic ever so sorry if it sucks jshjdshjfdsk. Anyways it's just about the class going on a summer trip. And i may add ishimondo. Enjoy reading!

"Alright everyone! Did all of you pack your stuff?" the homeroom teacher from class 78 yelled. A couple of groans could be heard from the class. "The bus is almost here we just have to wait a little longer! Aren't you all excited!" the teacher enthusiastically yelled. No one gave a response. " _Jesus fucking christ.."_ I forgot all about that stupid summer trip. Luckily Leon reminded me this morning because i probably would've missed the bus. But i'm not only one who completely forgot. Their homeroom teacher had to go wake up Hiro about ten minutes ago. The guy totally forgot about it. But that happens a lot…. I mean it's Hiro. "Okay! Everyone get your bags the bus arrived!" The students started to walk towards the bus that was waiting outside for us. I let out a groan.. "Do we really have to go…" i said to myself. "Why, yes of course! Isn't it fun to go on a trip with the class!" Ishimaru was standing behind me. I looked confused for a second… and then he turned to see the hall monitor. "oh… hey Ishi" i quietly said. " _god what did i do now"._ "Aren't you a little excited..? We can do fun activities with everyone!" Ishimaru chirped. "i don't wanna' play fucking games all week… i bet there's not even wifi.." i groaned. "You don't need wifi to survive do you?! A little nature would be great for you Mondo!" he beamed. "yeah yeah.. sure whatever ya' say" i then picked up my bag and walked towards the bus, not paying anymore attention to the hall monitor. " _jesus he's annoying"_ i thought to myself while entering the bus.

After four hours of sitting in the bus with a way too energetic redhead sitting next to me, we finally arrived. The bus stopped at a pretty large building in the middle of nowhere. Mondo looked around and saw many trees, a pool and some other stupid sporty things. I let out a long sigh. "Okay then everyone!" the teacher yelled. "You should all go find your dorms and explore the place for a while!" nobody was really paying attention to her. Everyone was really tired for some reason. After standing outside for a couple of minutes Leon let out a cry of victory. "jesus christ dude what the fuck?!" i yelled, startled by the sudden outburst. "i nailed the wifi password!" Leon yelled. "Holy shit how did you do that?!" i said. "i was randomly trying passwords and i nailed it!" Leon said with a proud smile on his face. Not long after that everyone had wifi. Thank god. After walking around outside for a while i decided to go find my dorm so i could dump my stuff. Once i stepped into the building i looked around for a bit. The building looked really big from the outside but it's actually quite small. After walking around for what seemed like half an hour, i finally found my dorm. I quikly used my key to open the door so i could finally rest for a bit. The door opened smoothly and i threw my bag on the ground. I immediately dropped myself on the bed, exhausted from the bus trip. I turned my head and saw another bed with neatly folded clothes on it. "what the fuck" i said to myself. Do we have to share dorms? No one told me about this. "god i hope it's not Leon" i said to myself. I mean, Leon is my best friend but he can be such a prick sometimes. All the time actually. Thats mainly the reason he's my best friend.

After laying on my bed doing nothing for ten minutes. My phone buzzed. I reached and grabbed my phone, still laying on my bed. Leon send me a message. I opened my whatsapp.

 **Leon**

Hey Mondo, this place sucks ass

( 17:45 )

 **Mondo**

Yeah it's fuckin' boring here

( 17:45 )

 **Leon**

I ain't got nothing to do. I'm so mad right now. I'm not going to last one week in this hellhole

( 17:45 )

 **Mondo**

Or are you just still angry that you couldn't bring your guitar..

( 17:46 )

 **Leon**

Yes that too! Why couldn't i bring my guitar what the fudge?!

( 17:46 )

 **Mondo**

I mean.. i kinda understand? The walls are fuckin' thin. You would murder everyone

( 17:46 )

 **Leon**

Yeah yeah… but still…. Also who's your roommate?! I hope you're more lucky than me..

( 17:47 )

 **Mondo**

I don't know actually. He didn't show up yet. Who did you get?

( 17:47 )

 **Leon**

I got Byakuya man

( 17:47 )

 **Mondo**

HAHAHAH OH MY GOD YOU'RE FUCKED MAN

( 17:48 )

 **Leon**

It's not funny man ;(

By the way….. i brought something….. i knew the teachers wouldn't check my jacket so i kinda took something with me :)

( 17:48 )

 **Mondo**

Oh god what did you do…

( 17:48 )

 **Leon**

Me and Hiro… brought our kazoo's

( 17:49 )

 **Mondo**

DUDE OH MY GOD IF THE TEACHER FINDS OUT YOU GUYS ARE DEAD

( 17:49 )

 **Leon**

fUCK The TEACHERS. It's MY LIFE.

Should i…. should i blow on my kazoo?

( 17:49 )

 **Mondo**

Dude oh my god you're dead. Do it

( 17:50 )

 **Leon**

Okay hang on

( 17:50 )

I then heared Leon's kazoo quietly in the background and i heard something that sounded like a door slamming shut.

 **Mondo**

Dude what the fuck was that?

( 17:50 )

 **Leon**

That was Byakuya…. He left me ;-;

( 17:51 )

 **Mondo**

HSJHJFJKSHK GREAT

( 17:51 )

 **Leon**

Anyway gotta go….. gotta apologize to Byakuya before shit happens…. Bye BYE

( 17:51 )

 **Mondo**

See ya later dude…. Good luck

( 17:52 )

I smiled at my phone…. "what an idiot"…. As if waiting for a sign Ishimaru barged into my dorm room. I jumped "jesus christ dude! You scared the shit outta me!" i yelled. "Language.." Ishimaru chirped. "yeah yeah…. Sorry" i apologized. "it seemes that you are my roommate!" Ishimaru said. "Yeah i guess so…" i said. "Well thats wonderful!" Ishimaru squealed "We can get closer this way!" i looked confused for a second but agreed "Yeah we prolly can" i said to him. "Oh yeah! I came to tell you that dinner is ready! Will you come tot he dining hall!" Ishimaru yelled. "Oh yeah i'm coming in a minute" i said. "Wonderful!" he exclaimed. "guess i'll see you there!" he yelled while walking out of the room. " _damn"_ i thought to myself " _maybe this trip is gonna be fun after all"_


End file.
